Une âme, une vie, un destin
by xRissychanx
Summary: Fic centrée sur les personnages de Fe8, leur psychologie, leurs pensées et leurs rêves. Revivez la guerre entre Grado et Renais par les yeux des héros qui peuvent être bien plus intéressants que ce que le jeu nous a laissé voir. D
1. Chapter 1

** Résumé:** Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cette fanfiction porte sur Fe8 ( ou Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones) sur gba. L'action se situe pendant le jeu donc pendant la guerre entre Renais et Grado. J'ai voulu écrire cette fic pour étudier les caractères de personnages et leur donner un peu plus de "profondeur". Je ne sais pas pour vous mais en jouant j'ai vraiment trouvé certains persos mièvres et niais. --" Ca peut paraître paradoxal vu que c'est l'héroïne de cette histoire mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. XD (Enfin c'était le cas avant de commncer cette fic.)

**Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones , Intelligent Systems_

Voilà, bonne lecture D

**Chapitre 1 : Première partie**

Il faisait beau ce jour là...

Le Soleil avait tiré la Nature d´une froide somnolence faisant fondre sa blanche couverture.

Réveillés après un long hiver, les jardins de Renais revenaient doucement à la vie.

Parterres de pensées, de pétunias ou de glaïeuls rivalisaient de couleur et d 'éclat.

De fines gouttes de rosée s'accrochaient encore à leurs pétales, perles insaisissables dans cet océan du renouveau.

Un élément du jardin restait pourtant là, immobile, immuable résistant à la fuite du temps. La fontaine…

L'eau montait dans une spirale de quartz blanc, sortait en mille gerbes scintillantes et retombait en grondant dans un bassin marbré de rose.

Une jeune fille vint cependant troubler cet éternel recommencement. Elle trempa une main blanche dans le bassin et l'appliqua sur sa joue.

Le contact froid du liquide sur son visage brûlant la soulagea.

Eirika déposa le fruit de son labeur sur le rebord. Un énorme bouquet mêlant violettes, dahlias, tulipes et roses. Tandis qu'elle le contemplait, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. La rencontre de Forde, en ce même lieu un mois auparavant…

Doux rêveur,poète et peintre à ses heures, le jeune homme observait une fleur qu'il venait sans doute de cueillir :

« -Oh Bonjour Forde, que faites vous donc ici de si bonne heure ?

-Hum ? Je pensais simplement à vous Princesse dit il en s'inclinant.

-Moi ? Mais je…je ne…

- Ce lys, est la représentation terrestre de vos vertus…la noblesse de cœur, la pureté la beauté… il prononçait ces mots sans aucune gêne apparente, l'air absent.

Ces valeurs qui nous caractérisent sont les roues qui nous font avancer sur le chemin de la vie…

Je vous prie, Madame, d'accepter ce modeste présent comme gage de rester toujours telle que vous êtes reprit-il en s'agenouillant.

-Je vous remercie Forde, quelle ravissante fleur, je tâcherai de respecter ce serment… »

Le fameux lys était à présent entre les pages d'un carnet… Promettre de rester toujours la même…N'avait-elle pas déjà failli à ce devoir d'un autre temps ?

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis cette époque…

En effet en cette année 803, l'Empire de Grado, gouverné par Vigarde le taciturne, avait envahi Renais.

Fado, souverain de Renais et père d'Eirika avait été pris de court par l'initiative de son allié de longue date et les armées, incapables d'organiser leur défense avaient enchaîné défaite sur défaite…

Les pertes s'avéraient énormes et l'état du pays critique. Surtout avec la disparition du Prince héritier, Ephraim, parti attaquer Grado de front avec un groupe de cavaliers zélés.

La princesse secoua la tête faisant fuir des larmes naissantes. Il fallait au plus vite donner de l'eau à ces fleurs ! Elle ramassa son bouquet et, regagnant l'enceinte du palais, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le second étage.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci à Silvara grâçe à qui je me décide à poster la suite :o) Si on considère que le chapter d'avant était un prologue ce texte est normalement le chapitre 1 mais apparement je l'avais appelé à l'époque "premier chapitre:deuxième partie" xX s'embrouille toute seule Bref l'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient dans l'ordre :D (et de toute façon je donne jamais de titres aux chapitres dehors )

**Disclaimer : I do not own the game Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones it belongs to Intelligent Systems **

Eirika gravit un escalier de marbre blanc et accéda au second étage du Palais.

Décorée simplement, cette partie du château était réservée à la famille royale.

On avait couvert les murs de délicates tapisseries azur qui, avec les fenêtres ornées de blancs rideaux de taffetas répondaient aux souhaits de la défunte Reine, épouse bien aimée du Roi Fado.

Une rapide progression dans un labyrinthe de corridors, mena la Princesse à destination.

Obéissant à un vieux réflexe, elle leva la man comme pour taper à la porte mais se ravisa... Cette pièce était inhabitée depuis maintenant plusieurs mois... mais son inconscient semblait l´ignorer, s´attendant à y trouver...

"Ephraim..." soupira Eirika en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Le parfum de son frère flottait toujours dans l´air, tel un spectre...

Après avoir déposé les fleurs dans uun vse, Eirika s´assit sur le rebord du grand lit d´acajou.

Rien n´avait changé depuis le départ du Prince, 3 mois auparavant. La grande carte représentant le continent de Magvel était toujours dépliée là ou son possesseur l´avait abandonnée. Sur ce parchemin, tracés à l´encre, s´étalaient les 6 nations.Au Nord Ouest Frelia, gouvernée par Hayden le Roi Sage, au Sud le puissant Empire de Grado soumise à Vigarde. Ismère la Reine des Dunes assurait la Régence de Jehanna depuis la mort de son mari. Rausten située au Nord Est était une théocratie soumise au Pontife Manseltandis que Fado le Roi Guerrier dirigeait Renais.

Enfin , la petite République mercantile de Carcino se nichait dans les montagnes.

5 de ces pays abritaient des trésors sacrés,garants de la Paix. On raconte que ces reliques, appelées Pierres sacrées ont permis 800 ans auparavant de sauver le Monde de la menace d´une entité maléfique, le Roi Démon.

L´attention de la Princesse se reporta sur son reflet renvoyé par une psyché en bronze.

Une masse de cheveux indigos encadrait un visage ayant gardé un soupçon d´innoncence enfantine. En paticulier deux yeux d´un bleu pur semblables aux lacs de Grado.

Sorti depuis peu de l´adolescence ce corps svelte était celui d´une jeune fille. Attirée davantage par l´escrime que les fastes de la Cour Eirika était vêtue simplement. Elle portait une tunique coton rouga aux coutures dorées ainsi qu´une jupette de flanelle. De hautes bottes rouges également venaient compléter sa tenue.

D´ordinaire, pénétrer dans cette pièce plongeait la jeune fille dans une vague méditation, peuplée de souvenirs d´enfance.

Très liée avec Ephraim, son jumeau

Elle avait l´impression, qu´en libérant son esprit une connexion psychique s´établissait entre elle eux, lui assurant que celui ci était toujours vivant

Pourtant ce n´était pas le cas aujourd´hui, une angoisse latente pesait sur son coeur, s´insinuant dans entre ses pensées.

Soudain la porte s´ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune cavalier mit fin aux rêveries de la Princesse. Il s´inclina rapidement et s´excusant de cette intrusion souffla quelques secondes. L´inquiétude se lisait dans ces yeux d´enfant trahissant la gravité du message qu´il portait.

Franz dit alors d´une voix encore haletante:

"Madame, les troupes de Grado ont pénétré dans la capitale et se dirigent à présent vers le Palais Royal.

Sa Majesté vous attend dans la salle du trône et vous prie de rasembler le nécessaire en vue d´une retraite."

S´inclinant d enouveau, il repartit en courant.

Quelques minutes plsu tard, Eirika était aux côtés de son père. Des épaulettes et un bustier cuirassés ainsin qu´une paire de gants s´étaient superposés à sa tenue initiale.

Le Roi Fado en imposait tant par son visage, marqué par les ans, dont les traits accusaient une profonde détermination doublée de sagesse que par son imposante armure de Général.

Un soldat visiblement affolé se jeta aux bas des marches menant au trône. Il respirait mal, il dit dans un soufle:

"Sire! Sire ils ... arrivent..." Le fantassin s´effondra, découvrant une flèche fichée dans son épaule droite.

Eirika frémit devant ce spectacle.

"-Ma fille, portes-tu le bracelet?

-Oui toujours Père.

-C´est bien... Seth!

Un jeune paladin s´avança. Sa posture et son regard en disaient long sur l´estime qu´il portait à son souverain.

-Que pensez vous de tout cela? Ai-je failli à mes devoirs de dirigeant?Je dois guider Renais comment ai-je pu échouer dans cette tâche?

-Majesté, vous avez toujours fait passer le bonheur de vos sujets avant toute chose... Grâçe à vous, le peuple de Renais avance, confiant et fier de ses origines comme de son souverain.Vous n´êtes pas responsable.

-Ne vous accablez pas Père, il faut fuir au plus vite!

-Oui...Seth! Emmenez Eirika jusqu´à Frelia, le Roi Hayden est un homme bon et sage, il vous protègera.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Chevalier: Bonne chance, mes enfants...

-Bien Votre Majesté

-Mais...mais que...! Père!!

-Pardonnez moi Madame... " Seth hissa maladroitement sa Princesse sur le cheval qui, après s´être cabré sauta d´un bond les marches.

Franz leur emboîta le pas.

Eirika se cramponnait à la taille du paladin, ballotée par les foulées cadencées de la monture. Ses pas résonnaient sur les dalles de marbre.

La Princesse jeta un dernier regard, embué de larmes sur celui qu´elle ne devait jamais plus revoir...


	3. Chapter 3

Wow je dois dire que ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas updaté xD Je croyais que personne la lisait alors j'ai pas pris la peine de le faire xD Je fais pas la course aux views ect mais j'ai reçu 3 reviews adorables qui m'ont fait très plaisir, si cette fic plait, même à quelques personnes, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Pour une fois j'ai tout et corrigé les fautes d'orthographe/frappe et typo qui étaient nombreuses dans les autres chapitres, merci d'avoir eu le courage de les lire quand même xD

**Disclaimer As always I don't own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones it belongs to Intelligent Systems. **(If I did Lyon would be still alive )

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre (oui j'ai beaucoup d'imagintation pour les titres 8D)**

Les armes qui s'entrechoquent...l'odeur âcre de la poudre à canon...les cris des combattants mêlés aux râles des mourants...tant de sons qui tels des notes composent la Grande Symphonie de la guerre... A cette mélodie, nouvelle pour Eirika, venaient s'ajouter les hennissements d'un cheval qui, sautant et se cabrant, tentait de fuir le château. Dans sa course éperdue, il traversa les jardins, dernier vestige d'un Renais en paix, sans se douter qu'un même souvenir rejaillissait dans l'esprit de ses cavaliers...

_"Bonjour…tenez c'est pour vous..."_

Bribes d'un temps désormais révolu, ces quelques mots représentaient un passé heureux, un passé qu'Eirika ne voulait surtout pas oublier...

Tandis que le Palais subissait les assauts de Grado, c'était toute sa vie qui tombait en morceaux...

_"N'est elle pas jolie?... Moi je suis très heureuse...Je veux rester ici pour toujours..."_

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animal atterrissait de l'autre côté des remparts.

A mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la nuit noire, l'écho des combats se faisait plus lointain.

Les yeux d'Eirika s'habituaient de mieux en mieux à l'obscurité, elle pouvait distinguer ici une maison, là une charrette...et! Une ombre...

"-Bien je pense que nous sommes hors de danger pour l'instant. Franz! Peux-tu apporter ce message à Frelia? Un cavalier seul a plus de chances de passer inaperçu. Va, nous te rejoindrons, Bonne chance...

-A vous aussi Général! "

Et il partit à toute vitesse, disparaissant dans la nuit noire.

"-Laissons lui une marge d'avance, profitez en pour souffler un peu Princesse."

Sur ces mots, il sauta à bas du cheval pour resserrer des sangles tandis qu'Eirika somnolait le front appuyé sur le flanc de l'animal.

« Dormir…juste une minute… »

Mais alors que ses paupières se refermaient, elle entrevit une silhouette et une main gantée saisit son bras.

Son cri de surprise alerta Seth, il la tira sans ménagement derrière lui en brandissant sa lance qui ne rencontra que du vide.

Une torche s'alluma alors avec un petit crépitement découvrant le visage de leur adversaire.

Eirika réprima tant bien que mal une exclamation de stupeur devant ce visage.

Tout en lui reflétait la folie, ses yeux rouges...enfoncés dans leurs orbites et marqués de profonds cernes...sa bouche, figée en un rictus moqueur qui laissait apparaître une petite dent pointue.

Il semblait auréolé d'une lueur spectrale, sans doute due à l'extrême pâleur de sa peau.

"Oh, mais ne serait ce pas la Princesse de Renais ? C'est mon jour de chance. Quel charmant minois…" dit il en s'avançant la face fendue d'un sourire avide.

" Jamais !" répondit le paladin en s'interposant, l'air tendu, analysant déjà le terrain et les différentes issues possibles.

" Je vois… Je suis Valter, la Pierre de Lune, joyau de la Couronne Impériale quand à vous, mon oiseau vous êtes un corps qui ne sait pas encore qu'il est mort…"

Il souleva une lance d'argent qui étincela à la lueur des torches et se redressa.

Eirika découvrit alors avec horreur qu'il était juché sur un wyverne, dont les yeux jaunes de serpent étaient fixés sur elle. La bête s'éleva lourdement, ses puissantes ailes agitant la poussière du sol.

-Inutile d'essayer de distancer la mort…elle est là, tout près…

Les yeux de la Princesse s'agrandirent de terreur et elle se blottit un peu plus derrière Seth qui tentait de rester clame et concentré.

Un éclat de rire furieux précéda l'attaque du Chevalier Wyverne…

_« Bonjour… Tenez c'est pour vous…C'est beau n'est ce pas… »_

_Une main, une fillette souriante, un jardin, une fontaine…_

_« Moi je veux rester...toujours ici… »_

Seth ouvrit les yeux. Il avait chaud, son esprit était en alerte, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar pourtant ce rêve…était bien agréable…

Des pensées embrumées se succédaient, incohérentes.

« Qui était cette petite fille… Ah ! »

Il avait tenté de se relever mais une douleur l'avait saisi à la hanche. Un énorme bandage couvrait sa taille.

« Comment est ce arrivé ? Qui m'a soigné ? »

« Ah ! »

L'état nauséeux dans lequel il se trouvait fit place à l'angoisse.

« Princesse ! »

Mais elle était là…encore, profondément endormie, l'air innocent et vulnérable, les poings serrés, comme un enfant.

Rassuré et désormais bien réveillé, le jeune homme put enfin regarder autour de lui.

Il était adossé à un arbre, devant lui, des cendres encore incandescentes se consumaient en volutes de fumée grise.

Le cheval broutait tranquillement.

Il leur faudrait faire le plein d'eau et de vivres avant de repartir pour Frelia.

La réalité reprenait ses droits et la rêverie cessa pour laisser place aux soucis d'un général en fuite avec l'héritière du trône.

« Mmm »

Eirika s'éveillait. Les gouttes de rosée qui perlaient à ses yeux donnaient aux choses un aspect bien étrange…

Des feuilles papillons voletaient au dessus d'un ciel devenu mer ondoyante. Et cet homme là…

« - Seth ! Restez assis je vous en prie la plaie va s'ouvrir de nouveau!

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Madame, j'en ai vu d'autres, ces plaies sont anodines.

- …

- Bien, je pense que Franz est arrivé à présent, nous le rejoindrons à la frontière de Mulan. »

* * *

Voilà, je me rend compte que mes chapitres sont vraiment courts désolée, j'ai écrit cette fic l'année dernière et je devais pas avoir beaucoup de temps à l'époque (à moins que ce soit tout simplement de la flemme xD)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre je vais aussi poster les autres


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones it belongs to Intelligent Systems**

* * *

**Troisième Chapitre**

" Seth! Restez assis la plaie risque de s´ouvrir!"

Le paladin n´eut pas le temps de répondre que les mains de la princesse parcouraient ses hanches, resserrant les bandelettes de tissu.  
Seth observait ces doigts fins, couverts de sang séché, son sang ...  
Il ne faisait aucun doute qu´elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à le veiller, pansant ses blessures.

" Ne vous en faites pas Madame, tout va bien je vous remercie."

La douleur crispa son visage quand il se releva en s´aidant du tronc.  
Il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu´au cheval.

" Il nous faut reprendre la route Votre Altesse, les soldats de Grado sont à nos trousses et nous ne serons hors de danger qu´une fois à Frelia, mieux vaut passer la frontière le plus vite possible."

Ce disant, il décrocha un fourreau de sa selle et le tendit à la Princesse.

" Le pays n´est plus sûr, bandits et autres malfrats doivent profiter de la situation et errer de village en village, vous devez impérativement être armée en toutes circonstances."

Eirika tira sur un manche ouvragé, découvrant une rapière.

" - Savez vous manier l´épée?  
- Oui, Ephraim a consacré des heures à mon aprentissage.Il n´est pas d´un naturel enthousiaste mais s´est déclaré satisfait de mes résultats.  
- Très bien, nous pouvons donc y aller. "

Ils reprirent la route à travers les bois leur fuite prenant des allures de promenade champêtre. Les arbres, unis en un tunnel vert offraient un ombrage relatif aux voyageurs, leur épargnant la chaleur de ce début de journée.  
Seth maniait les rênes et tenait bon malgré les quelques nausées qu´occasionnaient ses blessures, quelques peu apaisées par deux mains jointes sur sa taille.  
Leur propriétaire promenait vaguement son regard alentours, luttant contre une angoisse qui ne cessait de croître.  
Son père, son frère...autant de sujets d´inquiétude auxquels elle préférait se soustraire.

_"Je suis...contente d´avoir pu faire votre connaissance...L..."_

Trois quarts d´heure plus tard, ils débouchaient sur une immense plaine. Verdoyante mais dépourvue d´arbres, elle était traversée par la petite rivière Mulan qu´enjambait un modeste pont de pierres taillées.

" Nous y sommes Madame, la frontière... Passé ce pont nous serons à Frelia " , déclara Seth qui tenait le cheval par la bride.  
Eirika toujours en selle observait cette terre, dont le silence n´était troublé que par le souffle d´air qui agitait ses cheveux...quoique.  


" Mais Général, n'entendez vous pas quelque chose? "

En effet, des bribes de rimes grossières retentissaient, lointaines dans la lande. Seth fronça les sourcils.

" Mettons nous à couvert. "  
Un imposant rocher fit office de refuge.  
Ils s´accroupirent sans bruit en tendant l´oreille.

L´écho se faisait plus proche, Eirika pouvait à présent entendre clairement les paroles d´un hymne paillârd fredonnées par un groupe d´individus mâles visiblement emêchés. Se hissant, elle aperçut les chanteurs, au nombre de trois.  
En tête, deux paysans de robuste constitution, chargés de lourds sacs de toile. L´un deux buvait au goulot d´une bouteille d´alcool.  
Un homme plus grand encore, leur chef sans doute, fermait la marche, un peu en retrait. Mais! leurs vêtements!...  
Eirika plaqua une main sur sa bouche réprimant une exclamation et s´assit, choquée.  
Seth qui ne comprenait pas regarda à son tour et marqua un temps d´arrêt.  
Ces hommes...étaient des brigands.  
Probablement réjouis par leur dernier pillage qui semblait avoir été fructueux.  
Ils arboraient fièrement des parures, ôtées aux cadavres de leurs adversaires...des épaulières, un bouclier et même une épée, portant les armoiries rouge et or de la Maison de Renais.  
Les trois compères avaient été achetés par les soldats de Grado et, en l´échange de quelques informations , avaient eu la vie sauve, s´en tirant à bon compte avec le pillage d´un village dévasté ainsi que de ses morts. Sinon comment auraient ils pû l´emporter sur les troupes de l´armée?  
Des traîtres... qui buvaient à la chute de leur patrie...

Le paladin se leva calmement et ôta sa lance de la selle.  
" - Restez à l´abri Madame, je m´occupe de ces lâches.  
- Mais...vous n´allez tout de même pas...dans votre état...  
- Il est de mon devoir de venger mes camarades. "

Il avança à couvert jusqu´à être à hauteur des bandits et attendit qu´ils le dépassent. Là, il bondit hors de sa cachette et transperça le premier corps qu´il rencontra. Alertés par les cris de leur chef les deux sous fifres se retournèrent. Le temps qu´il réalisent, l´un des deux avait reçu un violent coup sur la nuque.  
Restait l´homme à la bouteille. Dernier à boire, il était moins soûl que les deux autres et d´instinct tapa devant lui avec sa bouteille. Malheureusement, le hasard fit qu´il touchât le flanc du général, à l´endroit même de sa blessure. La douleur le stoppa net dans son geste et sa lance tomba au sol. Les genoux à terre il serrait son ventre , pris de nausée.

Le bandit allant au plus simple leva son arme de fortune prêt à la fracasser sur le crâne du jeune homme mais...



**_CRAC_**

Il mordit la poussière, découvrant une rapière figée dans son dos.

Eirika réprima un gémissement de dégoût devant ce spectacle.  
Choquée, elle essayait de dégager son arme mais n´y parvenait pas, tirant et secouant sa rapière dans la chair du mort.  
Seth qui s´était relevé, toujours mal en point mais dont la nausée s´était estompée s´approcha.  
Il posa sa main sur la sienne, pivota légèrement puis sortit la lame sans mal.

" - Un coup bien ajusté Madame" , dit -il avec un faible sourire, l´épée s´était fichée dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il planta la rapière dans le sol pour en ôter le sang et la tendit, brillante de nouveau à sa propriétaire.  
- Merci, Votre frère serait fier de vous.  
- ... Alors ...c´est ça la guerre... "

- ...

- Je... ne m´attendais pas à tant de barbarie... pourquoi... pourquoi tout cela? Ne peut-on pas régler cette histoire pacifiquement par le dialogue? ... "

Eprouvée par le combat, son premier combat , elle tremblait un peu ses yeux commençaient à la piquer.

" Mais...je n´abandonnerai pas! Parce qu´il faut que cela cesse, pour tous ces innocents qui souffrent d´une querelle qui ne les concerne pas.Je jure de faire tout mon possible pour retrouver mon frère et mettre fin à cette guerre! "

Ces paroles déterminées, dans la bouche de cette frêle jeune fille dont les yeux commençaient à s´embuer de larmes, debout là dans la plaine, devant un cadavre taché de poussière était un exemple bouleversant des changements qu´apportait la Guerre. La Princesse... sa Princesse... elle devrait être en sécurité dans le château plutôt qu´ici... au milieu du champ de bataille. Il devait la ramener à Frelia... vite ...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient au dessus de la rivière, étrange cortège que ce général, évanoui sur un cheval, tiré par une enfant au regard bleu.


End file.
